Mi héroe
by Luka-sama
Summary: Deku salva a Lucy cuando era niña, ahora ella también quiere ser un héroe. Pero ser un héroe es mucho más que desearlo, sobre todo con sus compañeros problemáticos del grupo, un chico con llamas otro desnudista y una pelirroja psicópata con espadas.


_Yo aquí crossover locos vuelve a atacar xD_

 _Boku no hero o Fairy tail, No me pertenecen._

 **Mi héroe**

La primera vez que Lucy ve al famoso Deku en acción, es cuando tiene siete años y este hace su debut en Japón poco después de la graduación de la famosa academia U.A. Ella había estado enojada por su padre, bueno no enojada, más bien triste de que este la ignorara en su cumpleaños, así que había salido de la empresa de su padre, cayendo justo en las manos de un poderoso villano. Al ser tan niña había llorado asustada, no dominaba el Quirk que su madre le heredo, además no haría mucha diferencia.

Fue cuando él apareció.

Sus movimientos eran veloces, su batalla fue instantánea y antes de darse cuenta, ella estaba en los brazos del joven quien sonreía de forma brillante.

Un flechazo.

—Todo está bien ahora—le había dicho con esa actitud heroica.

Que le hizo sonrojar como un tomate.

Puede que solo tuviera 7 años en ese instante, pero no por eso el amor era diferente.

Cuando este la dejo nuevamente con su padre, quien empezó a regañarla apenas tuvo la oportunidad, ella vio de reojo a Deku en medio de las cámaras, antes de desaparecer para seguir ayudando a las personas que aún estaban atrapadas por la anterior lucha.

Lucy se quedó mirando por donde se fue, sintiendo su interior palpitar ignorando los gritos de su padre.

.

La familia Heartfilia era la familia de su madre, un antiguo linaje que siempre tenía niñas y también, una de las primeras familias en desarrollar un Quirk cuando aparecieron hace algunas décadas. El Quirk de la familia Heartfilia, era uno bastante complicado y que los mejores científicos aun no comprendían. La portadora de la sangre Heartfilia, tenía la capacidad de adueñarse o copiar Quirk de familias específicas, distinguidas entre la sociedad como los 12 zodiacos, pero esto solo se puede hacer si existe una buena relación entre la descendiente Heartfilia y los miembros de los zodiacos.

Su madre quien murió joven de una enfermedad, solamente le presento a tres personas de familias del zodiaco, con quien después de varios años, pudo hacer una especie de contrato.

Su padre, un famoso empresario, con un Quirk que le permite el aumento de actividad mental y que utiliza para contratos importantes, se desentiende de ella fácilmente.

Lucy extraña a su padre, el hombre que sonríe cuando veía a su madre, quien junto a esta sonreían cuando ella por fin obtuvo el contrato con acuario y aprendió a manipular el agua. También extraña a ese hombre que no se hubiera opuesto a su sueño de ser héroe y que no la hubiera hecho abandonar su hogar con tan solo quince años.

No importa.

Lucy hace la prueba para entrar a la U.A, varios miembros de la familias del zodiaco, con quien ella ya ha hecho contratos (9 en total), la han ayudado para que pudiera aplicar y tomar la oportunidad para convertirse en un héroe.

Recuerda esa ocasión cuando tuvo siete años, la sensación de unos brazos que te protejan, una sonrisa que te anime, un sueño que seguir.

—Estoy encendido—dice un chico de cabello rosado a su lado, quien toma la prueba física con ella.

Tiene una gota de sudor en su nuca, recordándolo luchar con la parte escrita, pero tal vez en la parte física sobresalga.

Nunca ha estado en una situación como esta, ha escuchado que los exámenes de este año, son en conmemoración al héroe número 1, repitiendo su mismo examen para las jóvenes promesas. Todo el mundo ama a Deku, el héroe número 1 de toda la sociedad, el pilar de la paz, el hombre que rescata a todos con una sonrisa y venció a la liga de villanos hace algunos años.

Toma aire con el puño sobre su corazón.

¿Ella esta lista?

Nunca le han gustado mucho las batallas, es algo torpe y admite que en esta generación, existen miles de personas mejor capacitadas que ella.

Una chica de pelo rojo con espada, la hace temblar al ver su aura de muerte, demostrando que tiene la intención de pasar o morir en el intento.

Ella solo es una mocosa que quiere ser como su héroe.

Aprieta los puños, antes que las puertas se habrá y sus piernas comiencen a moverse solas. Los robots comienzan a salir y todos a su alrededor empiezan las batallas. El chico de pelo rosado ya no parece un inútil cuando lanza llamaradas de su cuerpo, uno con pelo oscuro se quita la ropa antes de congelar todo a su paso. Se queda unos momentos admirando a un joven que destruye todo convirtiendo sus brazos en metal o a la adorable chica de cabello blanco, que ahora tiene la apariencia de un demonio.

Los robots comienzan a disminuir.

Ella no ha hecho nada.

—¡DEBO APURARME!—grita corriendo por todas partes y buscando algún robot que este con vida.

Pasa a una chica que se convierte en agua, un chico que no deja gritar cosas de hombres, un tipo con máscaras y juguetes flotando a su alrededor.

Estaba perdiendo tiempo.

Iba a fracasar.

—¡Kyah!—suena el sonido de alguien cayendo.

Sabe que debe preocuparse por los robots, que debe obtener puntos, pero al voltear y ver a una chica de cabello azulado caerse de forma cómica, la hace detenerse. Corre rápidamente en su dirección para ayudarle a ponerse de pie, pero se queda congelada al ver una ola de robots acercarse por el callejón, seguidos del robot gigante que no vale ningún puntaje.

Ve a la niña en sus brazos, que parece mareada a punto de vomitar.

Debió abusar mucho de su poder.

Gira su rostro preocupada, no hay nadie cerca, nadie que pueda ayudarla.

— _Todo está bien ahora—_

A pesar de los años, aun podía escuchar la voz del héroe número 1 en su oído, unas palabras calmantes que la ayudaron a no preocuparse. Como si todo a su alrededor fuera tranquilidad, como si nadie pudiera salir herido ante los brazos del hombre.

Aprieta un poco a la niña, quien alza la vista con el rostro algo verdoso.

Entonces sonríe.

Porque un héroe debe sonreír.

—Todo va estar bien ahora, yo te protegeré—le dice a la niña quien la mira algo confundida.

La colocarla detrás de ella rápidamente, antes de apretar los puños y cerrar los ojos.

.

.

Deku no tiene la menor idea porque Nezu-sensei le ha invitado a ver las pruebas de entrada este año, está claro que ahora que tiene 26 años, mucha más experiencia, puede darse el lujo de dar algunas clases particulares a los chicos que vienen en ascenso, a los héroes de mañana. Pero no tiene por qué ver las pruebas, igualmente una parte dentro de él, sonríe al ver a su lado antiguos compañeros de clase, que ahora son profesores y que están interesados en ver a sus futuros estudiantes.

—El chico Fullbuster tiene poderes de hielo, mientras el joven Dragneel tiene poderes de Fuego…es como ver a Todoroki dividido—habla Yaoyorozu con emoción.

Ahora con el cabello corto sobre sus hombros, tomo la decisión de ser profesora después del nacimiento de su segundo hijo. Aunque ellos saben que ser profesora a veces puede ser tan difícil como ser héroe profesional, Todoroki se sintió más tranquilo de ver a su esposa tomarlo con calma.

—Juvia Lorax tiene poderes de agua, pero las que más destacan en puntaje son Erza Scarlet con la manipulación de armas y Mirajane Strauss con su Quirk demoniaco—dice Asui con calma desde uno de sus asientos.

Otra de las profesoras del lugar, a pesar de que de joven era algo desinteresada por el futuro, sus profesores la ayudaron a convertirse en una buena profesora.

Otros como Kirishima también eran profesores, también Itsuka Kendō o Hitoshi Shinsō eran profesores nuevos de la U.A como héroes profesionales a medio tiempo. Katsuki había aplicado, pero fue rápidamente detenido por el director, diciendo que tenía un mal temperamento a pesar de sus años de estudio, en su lugar eligieron a un hombre con Quirk similar a Katsuki, un tal Gildarts que tenía un Quirk explosivo.

—Katsuki debe estar muriéndose de envidia—bromeaba Kirishima a su lado divertido.

El rio nervioso, no tan seguro de eso.

Ambos estaban en la misma agencia de héroes, conociendo a Katsuki, estaría enojado con él durante al menos un mes y los rescates serian complicados.

—Todo va estar bien ahora, yo te protegeré—habla la voz de una chica que lo hace voltear a la pantalla.

Su cabello rubio estaba largo hasta su cintura y tenía ojos cafés bastante bonitos, ni que hablar de su cuerpo, para una chica de quince años era bien desarrollado, como otras de las féminas que participaban. Motivo por el cual Mineta o Kaminari (a pesar que este último estaba casado) fueron rechazados como profesores, por sus incidentes al ser estudiantes.

¿Qué clase de Quirk tendría?

La chica apretó los puños, antes que todo su cuerpo empezara a emitir una leve luz brillante, entonces en uno de sus brazos un símbolo apareció similar a la cola de un toro.

Entonces al abrir los ojos, estos parecían diferentes.

Un robot se había acercado lo suficiente, pero esta había apretado más uno de sus puños antes de darle un golpe, que lo destruyo al contacto y lo mando volando por los cielos.

Escucho a su lado el silbido impresionado de Kirishima.

El siguiente robot, que aun valían puntos, fue despachado con una fuerte patada.

Interesante, al destruir robots que tenían puntaje, pero rescatar a la chica de pelo azulado que parecía estar agotada con su Quirk de viento, esta parecía ganar puntos de ambas formas. Aun así tenía que enfrentarse al robot que no tenía un puntaje, el cual la mayoría solía ignorar y debería ser mejor escapar por la dificultad de enfrentarse a este sin experiencia.

Aun sí sus impactos con el Quirk que parecía de aumento de potencia, eran bastante fuertes, no al nivel del one for all, pero lo suficiente para alcanzar el veinte por ciento de su fuerza.

—Gemini—grito la chica brillando nuevamente.

Entonces algo raro paso.

Su cuerpo se ilumino y de la nada, habían dos chicas idénticas en el lugar.

—¿Qué rayos?—grito Kirishima el pensamiento de todos.

—Una Heartfilia, tiene un Quirk bastante inusual y es de una familia adinerada…es curioso que hiciera el examen y no entrara por recomendación—musito Yaoyorozu con genuino interés.

Deku en cambio vio como las dos chicas ahora luchaban, una de ellas había creado un arco de luz en su mano, mientras que la otra generaba un vórtice de arena que impactaba con el robot desequilibrándolo, antes que una inmensa lluvia de flechas lo hiciera explotar.

Miro a la chica sonreír, antes de tambalearse y caer desmayada de frente, tal vez alcanzando más de su límite para soportar, pero no sin antes haber visto a la joven de pelo azul que había rescatado.

Levanto su cartel que demostraba los 10 puntos que ella había ganado.

Interesante.

.

.

Lucy despierta algo aturdida, antes de encontrarse en una enfermería diciendo que el examen ya termino. Queda devastada. Pudo derrotar algunos cuantos robots, pero no serían suficientes, además de derrotar al enorme sin un puntaje y terminar con la fuerza que tenía. Virgo, la adorable chica que le ha brindado cobijo en su residencia de los zodiacos, es quien la consuela cuando ella está a punto de llorar en la cama.

Ella quería ser un héroe.

—Solo debe intentarlo la próxima vez con más fuerza Hime—musita mientras la ve dormir en sus brazos llorando aun.

Es varios días después cuando una carta llega a su dirección con el sello de la academia, donde después de una hora de meditarlo abre el paquete.

Donde el extraño director con forma de animal, le sonríe diciendo que fue ingresada por haber ganado puntos de rescate.

Ella grita por todo el lugar.

Lucy Heartfilia va ser un héroe.

.

El primer día de clases, se han topado con una mujer hermosa de cabellera corta y anteojos que se presenta como Yaoyorozu-sensei, quien anteriormente fue un héroe famoso y que esta retirada levemente por la crianza de sus hijos. Todos parecen emocionados por ella, hasta que el primer día de clase comienza a dar demasiada materia, dos pruebas de fuerza física y muchas otras cosas, que hacen que a medio día todos estén pensando que este curso será una tortura.

—Mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel, te vi en el examen al final cuando luchaste contra ese monstruo gigante—dice el chico de pelo rosa que es su compañero de asiento.

Pestañea confundida, había estado tan cansada que no piensa en socializar, pero este chico parece aun con energía para veinte vueltas al campo.

—Soy Lucy—murmura tímidamente, no decir su apellido, no lo vale ahora.

Natsu ignora sus dudas mentales.

—Mi sueño es ser un héroe profesional y derrotar a Endeavor y Shoto Todoroki, tanto padre e hijo van a sufrir la ira de mis llamas al dejarlos atrás—anuncia gritado como si lo dijera a todos.

Un chico de pelo azulado, que reconoció por quitarse la ropa en medio de las prácticas, se vuelve con cara fastidiada.

—Oye pirómano, quien derrotara a Shoto Todoroki seré yo con mi Quirk de hielo, tus flamas son patéticas—

—Que dijiste nevera parlante—

—Lo que escuchaste cerillo rosado—

Lucy no comprende como una inocente presentación termina en una batalla campal dentro del salón de clase, pero al final la hermosa chica de pelo roja, demuestra porque entro con el primer lugar a la clase de héroes, lanzando a ambos chicos con fuerza sobrehumana en direcciones contrarias.

—Como representante de la clase, este comportamiento es inaceptable—masculla con aura de muerte.

Todos tiemblan en el lugar.

Al final termina el almuerzo, junto una adorable chica de pelo celeste del departamento de apoyo, quien parece ser amante de la lectura. No puede evitar sentir cariño por la pequeña chica de su edad, quien al final resulto ser amiga de una chica llamada Wendy de la clase C, quien ella rescato en medio del examen.

Esta dice que su fuerte son las curaciones y que por eso no entro a la clase A.

Entre las tres disfrutan algo de paz.

.

Convertirse en héroe no es fácil, exámenes diarios, pruebas de física e incrementar el Quirk en medio de situaciones que simulan la realidad. La idea de dividirse en grupos y tomar el papel de héroes o villanos, la ponen algo nerviosa. Su compañero resulto ser el chico pelirrosa ruidoso, que parecía siempre sonreír y tener el carisma innato para ser un héroe famoso algún día. Ellos serían los héroes, quienes lucharían contra el chico de aretes en su rostro y la mujer de agua, quien no dejaba de llorar por no haber estado en el equipo de Gray (el gilipollas que siempre se desnuda para deleite de las féminas).

—Vamos a derrotarlos Luigi—habla Natsu emocionado.

Ella suspira atrás de él, viendo el traje del chico que era bastante sencillo y sin eliminar la bufanda blanca que parecía pegado a su cuerpo. Ella tampoco hizo un traje con muchos diseños, una falda, una camisa ajustada, medias altas y botas que le permitan movilidad ante el cambio de poderes.

—Es Lucy—susurra siendo ignorada por este.

La misión es simple, entrar a un edifico abandonado, rescatar al rehén (Quien era otro profesor llamado Kirishima-sensei) o capturar a los villanos.

—Bien vamos a entrar y quemarlo todo—dice Natsu apretando los puños encendidos en llamas.

Ella grita, lo detiene, discuten y con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, ella termina momentáneamente al mando. Natsu parece un chico demasiado impulsivo, que si bien su actitud es mejor que la suya, en esta ocasión una mente centrada podría ayudarles.

—Bueno mi primo es Gajeel, estoy seguro que él hará algo así—

—¿Son primos?—

—Algo así—

Un potente latigazo de agua, corta la conversación de ambos quienes saltan en direcciones opuestas asustados.

Juvia los encontró.

Juvia con rostro aterrador los encontró.

—Rival de amores—masculla este algo yandere.

Lucy grita que no quiere a Gray y que el accidente donde termino sobre ella, fue por culpa de Natsu, pero igualmente es ignorada. Natsu grita que se adelantara para enfrentar a Gajeel, ella grita que no es parte del plan y termine activando su modo acuario para contrarrestar la gran cantidad de agua de la chica.

—Rival de amores quiere imitarme y quitarme a Gray-sama—chilla está aumentando la fuerza del agua.

Resignada comienza a huir por el edificio, subiendo las escaleras, quedando en shock cuando ve a Natsu y Gajeel en medio de una lucha a muerte, donde el profesor Kirishima está sentado con una gota de sudor viéndola con pesar.

Una vena estalla en su frente.

Estos infantiles.

Activa la fuerza de tauro y comienza a caminar donde los chicos, que se han detenido al ver el aura similar a Erza, abrazándose asustados cuando sus ojos oscuros se encuentran con los suyos.

Lucy es la única que pasa ese día.

.

Natsu y Gajeel tienen Quirk similares, una mutación draconiana que les da incremento en los sentidos y también la habilidad de un elemento, al igual que Wendy la del departamento C. Ellos explican que sus padres (quienes ahora no están) tenían habilidades similares y que los poderes los heredaron de ellos, lo cual la hace pensar que no es la única que heredo los poderes de su familia. Gray simplemente parece haberlo heredado también de su padre, mientras que Erza explica que ella consiguió su habilidad sin saber si fue heredada al ser huérfana. Mirajane menciona que su familia tiene habilidades de transformarse en diferentes formas, como sus dos hermanos, Elfman quien logro entrar al curso de héroes, o Lisanna que entro al curso B.

—Dicen que Laxus de tercero, también tiene habilidades de rayo—habla Natsu emocionado, diciendo que lo derrotaría algún día.

Lucy suspira al ver como ese comentario, parece haber creado una lucha en el salón nuevamente.

Al final ella termina debajo de su pupitre, esperando que el profesor Gildarts lograra detenerlos.

—Hoy es una clase especial—dice Yaoyorozu con una sonrisa.

¿Especial?

Todos tienen miedo de ese significado, la última vez que hubo una clase especial, término con siete exámenes un día y un entrenamiento intensivo de Quirk.

Pero cuando un hombre de cabellera verde como su traje entra por el salón, sus ojos se iluminan al igual que el resto de sus compañeros.

El héroe Deku.

El número 1 en el mundo.

Esta frente a ellos.

Todos rápidamente se aglomeran a su alrededor, diciendo que eran sus fans y que quieren ser como él, el sueño de todo niño es ser como el famoso héroe de la sociedad. Ella también está ahí junto con Erza, viéndolo con emoción, durante un segundo este parece verla, lo que la hace sonrojarse levemente. Deja de hablar con los otros chicos, para extenderle una mano a ella.

—Tu eres la chica que derroto al robot que no valía puntajes en la prueba, estoy impresionado que alguien hiciera lo mismo que yo hace tanto tiempo—habla con una sonrisa.

Lucy no tiene el Quirk de juvia, pero ella siente que se ha hecho agua en sus pies.

—Deku lucha conmigo—grita Natsu rompiendo el momento.

Similar a Gildarts cuando le da un puñetazo, una patada de Deku es suficiente para dejarlo fuera de combate.

.

Hoy la clase como informo Yaoyorozu-sensei, es a cargo de Deku, quien los lleva a las instalaciones de entrenamiento. Habla vagamente sobre su carrera como héroe, ya que la mayoría es conocida, lo que se enfoca es en los puntos necesarios para convertirse en los mejores, sobre rescates, sobre la importancia de la vida que debes rescatar y siempre dar una sonrisa. Son aspectos que han visto en clases, pero que nadie interrumpe ahora, todos emocionados de quien es el que habla.

Lucy quiere tocar su mano.

Preguntarle si le recuerda.

Pero es inútil, muchos años han pasado, muchas personas este ha rescatado, ella no era importante.

Solo era una de las muchas personas que este ha encandilado, que están en su espalda, intentando alcanzarlo.

—Es muy importante mejorar tu Quirk y lucha para enfrentar a los villanos, pero no olviden que lo más importante son las personas que salvan…cada una de ellas—habla con una leve sonrisa.

Todos asienten emocionados.

El grupo es dividido en tres grupos.

Héroes.

Villanos.

Víctimas.

Quienes van a ir rotando hasta que los tres grupos tomaran los tres papeles. El objetivo de la actividad es que los héroes logren rescatar a las victimas ubicadas, mientras enfrentan a los villanos.

Ella le toca ser un villano, por lo cual suspira mientras a su lado Natsu, quien siempre parece ser su compañero, comienza a carcajearse sobre ser el rey demonio. Ella ignora donde consiguió una capa y cuernos falsos, mientras el resto de sus compañeros parecen suspirar derrotados por sus estupideces.

Deku solo ríe divertido.

La actuación empieza, ella no sabe cómo ser villana y se limita solo a entorpecer a otros.

Cuando Erza aparece con una espada y aspecto principesco mandándola a volar, ella solo chilla, porque nadie se enfrenta a Erza, solo un idiota, como Natsu. Entonces en medio de la batalla campal que el héroe Erza junto el villano Natsu representan. Ella rueda para esquivar el ataque de Gray que también es un héroe.

Entonces ve en cámara lenta como una de las espadas de Erza sale desviada y va en dirección a uno de sus compañeros, Loki, un chico quien siempre parece alejarse de ella. No importa ya que parece un mujeriego. Pero ahora importa porque no ha visto la espada.

Todo se congela.

El poder de Tauro es activado y utiliza la mayor fuerza que tiene, sintiendo sus pies romperse cuando salta demasiado rápido. Empuja a Loki con fuerza sacándolo de la trayectoria, pero sintiendo un impacto que la arrastra para atrás y deteniendo todo a su alrededor.

El dolor de sus piernas heridas por usar más fuerza de la que soporta por ahora, el sentir la espada atravesarla por el brazo, la hacen jadear de dolor.

—¡LUCY!—escucha gritar a Natsu corriendo en su dirección.

Todo se vuelve oscuro por el dolor.

.

Los ojos claros de Wendy la encuentran cuando despierta, esta le explica que es asistente de Recovery Girl, quien está pasando sus últimos años antes del retiro. Su Quirk de viento también es curativo, quien ha restaurado sus piernas y su mano, pero tiene una cicatriz, que la niña admite aún es muy joven para sanar por completo.

—¿Cómo esta Loki?—pregunta rápidamente asustada por el chico.

Wendy sonríe levemente.

—Loki-san sufrió un leve impacto menor cuando lo sacaste del camino, pero se curó en menos de cinco minutos, todos especialmente Natsu-san estaban preocupados cuando te desmayaste—responde pacientemente y con ternura innata de ella.

Suspira.

Estaba bien.

Eso era lo importante.

Mira sus piernas vendadas, pero sin huesos rotos. Tauro el hombre con quien hizo contrato, le había advertido al igual que sus otros contratistas, que su cuerpo no podía soportar toda la energía de un Quirk como ellos, así que mientras aprendía solo puede usar un porcentaje. Ella había sobrepasado ese porcentaje y si bien sus piernas parecían curadas, el dolor leve aún estaba palpable.

Las toco levemente.

Era patético que un héroe como ella, se lastimara por usar demasiado su Quirk.

—¿Estas bien?—pregunto una voz que la hizo saltar.

Sus ojos se abrieron asustados al ver a Deku sentado a su lado, quien sabe desde cuándo, causando que el rojo explotara en su rostro.

Rojo.

Demasiado rojo.

Él pregunto algo, ella debía responder.

—Si estoy bien, solo…me duele algo la herida, es algo torpe lastimarme con mi propio Quirk—dice rápidamente y riendo con torpeza.

Ve como el rostro de Deku se oscurece levemente, causando que ella detenga su parloteo para verlo confundida. La puerta se abre y tanto Natsu como Erza entran rápidamente, colmándola de disculpas y abrazándola con fuerza.

Pierde la consciencia por falta de aire.

.

Tomar el examen de licencia provisional es toda una odisea, apenas han pasado siete meses desde que entraron y han pasado tantas cosas. Loki resulto ser un descendiente de la casa de Leo en el zodiaco, quien le ha dado la oportunidad de contrato y poseer un Quirk de la luz. Natsu se ha vuelto su mejor amigo inseparable, mientras que Erza y Gray también eran cercanos a ellos haciendo equipo constantemente.

Lucy detiene sus pasos cuando entre las gradas puede ver a Deku sentado con otros profesores de la U.A.

Han tenido muchas clases, pero ningún enfrentamiento con villanos, así que todo está bien.

Por ahora.

Existe una asociación de villanos llamada oración seis, una nueve alianza con Tartaros y Grimon Heart. Estos parecen estar tomando más importancia entre la sociedad y causando crímenes atroces. Lucy incluso había visto de lejos una batalla de ellos.

—Vamos a derrotarlos Lucy—dice Natsu levantando un pulgar en su dirección.

Ella sonríe.

La prueba de licencia suele ser para los de segundo año, pero ellos han decidido tomarla este.

Primero es una recolección de puntaje eliminando a miembros de otras escuelas, también luego está la prueba de rescate y enfrentamiento con villanos.

Antes que suene el gong, ella recuerda levemente el rescate de Deku cuando era niña.

Entonces al igual que el resto de sus compañeros liderados por Erza, Mirajane y Natsu, ella comienza a correr queriendo llegar a esa meta. Deku la había salvado, esa calidez en su interior, esa sensación de seguridad, su sonrisa cuando le dijo que todo estaba bien.

Usa la fuerza de Tauro para romper el suelo, levantando rocas que hacen que otras escuelas fallen, que todas parecían ir contra ellos. Esa distracción la aprovechan los demás, quienes es lanzan con gran velocidad, acostumbrados a los entrenamientos de lucha entre su escuela y el festival deportivo (donde ella termino en décimo lugar) para entrar en acción.

Tal vez solo así eran ellos.

Un grupo problemático.

—Apuesto que puedo rescatar más personas que tú—grito Natsu a Gray.

Una competencia estúpida empezó, con Gajeel, Elfman, la misma Erza y Mirajane.

Lucy suspiro al tiempo que ayudaba a un pequeño a caminar.

.

Había muchos acontecimientos en medio de la academia, como cuando enfrentaron a oración seis, a tártaros y otras asociaciones de villanos. Cuando Mirajane perdió su Quirk, la voluntad de usarlo por la pérdida de su hermana. Cada obstáculo que provocaba que Lucy viera su meta más lejos, como la de todos, nadie esperaba que ser un héroe fuera tan difícil y la realidad pegaba con fuerza. Pero eran persistentes, querían alcanzar esa luz al final de pasillo, ayudar a los demás.

No importara cuantas cicatrices tendrían en su cuerpo, cuantas heridas o perdidas vivieran, luchas con otras academias.

Competencias.

Amistades.

Lágrimas.

Cuando Lucy está por salir al último semestre de su tercer año, miraba de forma pensativa a los de primero, que aún no tenían la experiencia que ellos tenían, los dolores, las perdidas, los momentos emotivos.

—¿Por qué quieres convertirte en un héroe?—pregunta Natsu una vez que ambos están solos en un pasillo viendo los de primer grado.

Lucy gira a ver confundida a su mejor amigo, con quien han pasado tantas aventuras como desventuras. Aún sigue sonriendo, sigue siendo el alma del grupo y quien los anima a seguir luchando cuando nadie puede más. Pero Lucy conoce a Natsu mejor que nadie, ella ve sus ojos cada vez más conscientes de la realidad.

Deja de pensar para recordar ese momento.

Ese instante.

Toma aire, captando la atención de su amigo, quien está deprimido por la pérdida de su padre, quien se habían encontrado en una batalla contra su loco y homicida hermano mayor, un tipo llamado acnologia y la banda de villanos más peligrosa que enfrentaron.

Natsu pensaba irse apenas salieran de la academia a entrenar.

La dejaría sola.

Pero estaba bien.

—Quiero ser un héroe, porque uno me rescato y me dio paz…quiero darle la paz a otros, esperanza en este mundo—murmura con una sonrisa recordando ese momento.

Cuando Deku la salvo.

Lo que la hizo cambiar de rumbo.

Natsu no puede si no sonreír a su lado.

—Eres una chica rara Luigi—se burla y comienzan a pelear.

Al día siguiente, un día antes de la graduación, en la habitación de Natsu solo hay una nota donde se despide para irse a entrenar.

.

Los sueños de Lucy caen por el suelo cuando se gradúa, sus compañeros que siempre hablaron de formar una agencia de héroes, han tomado todos rumbos separados y ella se siente algo sola. Ella está entre las mejores de su clase, viendo ahora una agencia de héroes, con la idea de regresar a casa con su padre, con quien últimamente las cosas no son tan malas. Toma aire antes de entrar, una hermosa secretaria la atiende reconociéndola y diciendo que la esperan.

—Buen día, Lucy—saluda Deku cuando la pasan a una oficina.

A su lado está un chico que reconoce como el rey de las explosiones, el héroe numero 2 a nivel mundial. Intimida un poco, Bakugou-san es demasiado poderoso para los demás y tiene poderes impresionantes. También que le gritara al entrar la hace saltar a un lado nerviosa.

Este sale.

Ella siente que puede respirar, voltea a ver a Deku con una leve sonrisa, agradeciendo por la oportunidad de ser recibida.

—Me sorprende que quieras unirte a nuestra agencia, según escuche tu grupo pensaba comenzar una—admite este con sorpresa.

Una mueca imperceptible se forma en su rostro, ella también esperaba eso quiere decir, pero no quiere parecer vulnerable, no ahora.

Ya había llorado durante varias noches, esperado que todos volvieran y fueran como los últimos tres años, donde todo siempre parecía mejorar, pero no era así. La realidad por el momento es que la habían dejado atrás, cada uno caminando a la meta que buscaban alcanzar y era su turno de hacerlo.

Quiero ser un héroe.

Esas palabras que siempre se dijo, era hora de cumplirlas, de demostrar que ella deseaba esto tanto para intentarlo una y otra vez.

—Una vez hace años tú me rescataste de un villano—inicia sin levantar la vista del suelo, perdiendo el rostro levemente sorprendido de Deku—desde entonces siempre quise ser un héroe, darle a otros lo que me diste…pero las cosas no son como esperaba, los chicos han seguido adelante y estar aquí es mi mejor forma de cumplir mi sueño—habla ahora levantando la vista con mirada decidida.

Deku tiene una expresión seria en su rostro, lo que la hace ella morderse el labio.

Recordaba una vez que Natsu menciono que la agencia de héroes donde Deku y Bakugou estaban era de las mejores, por tener a dos grandes héroes del top 3 en sus instalaciones. Natsu había estado emocionado diciendo que ojala algún día trabajaran con ellos, pero ahora Natsu se había ido dejándola sola, su mejor amigo le había abandonado.

Ignoro el dolor en su pecho.

Ella debía continuar.

—Quiero ser un héroe que salve a todos con una sonrisa—termina de decir convencida de su decisión a pesar de tantos años de ver lo difícil que seria.

Entonces Deku parece confundido, agarrado por la guardia baja, antes de sonreír levemente.

Una sonrisa hermosa.

La sonrisa del héroe de la justicia.

—Entonces…¿te gustaría ser mi aprendiz?—cuestiona este por algún motivo que no conoce, dejándola congelada.

Muchas preguntas pasan por su mente, las cuales ninguna tienen respuestas para ella, pero si para Deku. Sabe que no es la mejor de su clase, que hay muchos héroes jóvenes mejores que ella, incluso que dominan su poder más que su persona.

Todos sus compañeros, podrían estar en su lugar y aceptar sin dudar, cada uno lo merecería.

Pero la pregunta fue a ella.

Un sueño que no conocía, fuera posible realizar.

Aprieta los puños antes de asentir emocionada.

—Por supuesto—dice con una sonrisa y las mejillas sonrojadas de emoción.

Ella quiere ser un héroe, y esta es la mejor forma de lograrlo.

Y algún día, alguien podría decir para ella.

Que era su héroe.

 **Fin**

 _La idea de un fic largo con esta temática me tentaba mucho, pero al final lo termine resumiendo en un one-shot por el momento. Los poderes de magia de Fairy tail, podrían complementarse raramente en el mundo de quirks donde Deku ya es un héroe._

 _Al final la historia gira en torno a Lucy, aunque en un fic largo tomaría mucho más en cuenta su posible relación amistad con Natsu. La forma en que Lucy parece encandilada con Deku, es similar a la que Deku tiene con All Might, un amor platónico por querer ser como este, su ideal a alcanzar._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
